Derrière l'Histoire
by Anne O. Nym
Summary: Je suis une ombre. Je me contente d'observer. Je n'interviens pas. Jamais. Vous vivez l'Histoire. Je l'écris. C'est aussi simple que cela.


Voilà un petit OS auquel je pensais depuis un moment. Parce que je suis persuadée que des gens nous observent et notent le moindre de nos faits et gestes.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace quelconque de votre passage.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Je suis une ombre.

Je me contente d'observer. Je n'interviens pas. Jamais. C'est mon mot d'ordre. La règle. Absolue. Terrible. Salvatrice.

Observer. Se souvenir. Écrire. Trois mots qui résument ma vie, et celle de mes ancêtre. Trois mots qui résument notre tache immense. Nous sommes la mémoire de l'humanité. Vous faites l'Histoire, nous la consignons. C'est ainsi depuis toujours mais ça vous ne le savez pas. Nous sommes discrets, c'est même notre plus grande qualité. Et nous sommes puissants. Très puissants.

Je me tient à un tournant de l'histoire. Je le sens, je le sais. Le garçon devant moi va changer la donne. C'est _lui _qui a les cartes en main. Oui,_ il_ fera de grandes choses. Tout le monde parlera de _lui_. C'est certain. C'est pour cela que je l'observe particulièrement depuis maintenant quatre ans. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance – ou la malchance selon les points de vue – de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sera aussi important. Je continue mon chemin dans le couloir.

_Il _ne se doute de rien. Personne ne se doute de rien. Je suis une ombre. Invisible. Je me fond dans le décor.

Banale. Voilà le mot qui me définit le mieux mieux. Je suis d'une banalité étudiée à l'extrême. Physique, attitude, aptitudes, comportement. Tout est sous contrôle, tout est parfaitement ordinaire. Personne ne doit savoir.

Je m'assoit sur mon fauteuil habituel de la salle commune, celui près de la fenêtre, un livre d'histoire à la main. Je suis toujours ici, plus personne ne fait attention à moi, les gens parlent. J'écoute. J'enregistre. Rien ne m'échappe. Je connais tous le monde. Le moindre élève du château. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ils connaissent tous mon nom. Difficile de l'ignorer. Ma famille est aussi ancienne que prestigieuse. Mais je ne les intéresse pas. Paradoxe étrange. Voulu.

Mon nom est Brome. Je fais partie d'une famille de Sang Pure parmi les plus respectées. Mais personne ne vient m'embêter. On embête pas les Bromes. Nous sommes connus pour rester aussi passifs qu'incorruptibles. Nous ne prenons jamais parti dans les conflits et personne ne nous conteste cela. Ou disons que ceux qui s'y sont essayés ont abandonnés. Ou disparus.

C'est à mon tour de faire mes preuves. À mon tour d'écrire. Une grande responsabilité pèse sur mes épaules, mais j'accomplirai ma tache. Après tout j'ai été éduquée pour cela.

On m'appelle. Je lève les yeux de mon livre. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Potions. Matière facile. Trop facile et pourtant mes notes ne dépassent pas l'effort exceptionnel. Je vous en ait déjà donné la raison. Banalité. Une élève trop brillante attirerait trop l'attention. Alors je suis dans la moyenne. Du bon côté de la moyenne cependant. Je ne m'autorise à briller qu'en sortilèges. J'aurais préféré l'histoire mais j'ai jugé cela trop risqué vu le professeur. Sortilèges est une bonne matière.

_Lui_ par contre excelle dans tous les domaines ou presque. Cela m'amuse parfois de nous comparer. Il brillera, je resterai inconnue. Il aura le pouvoir, je ferai comme si je n'en avais pas. Il est entouré, je suis seule. Pourtant nous n'avons pas ni l'un ni l'autre d'amis. Quoi que j'ai mon frère.

Mon frère est toujours là pour moi. Nous sommes très différent. Il est là pour me seconder. Il a choisi une autre voie. Il est assez populaire. Il a des amis. Mais la même mission. Il est partie intégrante de ma couverture. Il couvre mes arrières. C'est la seule personne que j'ai le droit d'apprécier. D'aimer.

Sinon, je ne doit pas ressentir. Cela irait à l'encontre de l'objectivité nécessaire à mon travail. C'est pour ça que mon frère me seconde seulement. Parce qu'il a choisit de vivre avec des sentiments. J'ai décrété que je pourrais m'en passer. Tant que je l'ai lui.

Pour tout le monde je suis inintéressante et je m'efforce de le rester. Je parle peu. Presque pas. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Parler m'ennuie. Mes mots, je préfère les écrire. C'est ce que je fait tous les soirs.

Je consigne l'histoire dans un journal d'apparence banale. Un journal ayant subi des sorts aussi nombreux qu'anciens. Je doute que même Dumbledore parvienne à les défaire. Personne ne peut lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans. Personne ne peut le trouver. Personne ne peut l'ouvrir. Sauf ma famille bien évidemment.

Le journal de ma première année contenait une courte biographie de toutes les personnes présentes au château. Il contenait les événements principaux qu'y s'étaient produit. Il parlait beaucoup de _lui_. Il contenait aussi mes doutes et mes prédictions. Erreur de débutant. L'histoire doit être objective. Toujours.

Je m'étais améliorée la seconde année. Puis la troisième. Je suis douée avec les mots.

Je m'intéresse toujours à_ lui_. Pas pour des raisons futiles. Parce qu'il est important et qu'il le sera d'autant plus si il continue ainsi.

Depuis la seconde année deux groupe se sont formés parmi les serpentards. D'un côté ceux qui _le_ suivent, de l'autre ceux qui restent indifférents. Le deuxième ne cesse de perdre des membres. L'école subit tout entière son influence. Les professeurs le voient comme un élève modèle. Sérieux, assidu, poli, infiniment doué. Tout ce qu'il veut laisser paraître. Dumbledore par contre adopte envers lui une attitude méfiante. Il le surveille depuis toujours.

Les élèves le respectent, par conviction ou par peur. Certains l'ignorent. Personne ne le combat. Ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de mes amis ne pensent pas grand bien de lui. Les serpentards se soumettent pour la plupart.

Moi je me contente d'observer. Je l'observe toujours. De loin. Je suis une ombre. Même mon nom me définit comme telle. Brome. Juste un anagramme d'ombre. Un clin d'œil du destin. Ma famille suit sa destinée.

_Il _n'a pas essayé de me recruter parmi ses partisans. Les mangemorts comme il les appelle. Je n'ai pas demandé à en faire partie. Je ne suis pas sensé vivre l'histoire. Je doit juste la suivre de loin

_Il _ne me parle pas. Je ne lui parle pas. De manière générale je ne parle pas. Sauf avec mes presque amis que je retrouve toutes les semaines à la bibliothèque.

_Il _a essayé de pénétrer mon esprit une fois. Tentative maladroite, mais tout de même informulée. Aisément contrable. Nul besoin d'être un maître en occlumancie. _Il_ a été surpris tout de même. Je me suis autorisée un sourire d'excuse que j'ai regretté juste après. Il ne faut pas que j'attire l'attention. L'ironie est une imprudence comme une autre. Je suis montée dans mon dortoir. _Il _est légilimens à quatorze ans. Ce fait vaut la peine d'être noté.

Un des seuls incidents important de ma quatrième année d'étude.

En cinquième année un événement d'une autre importance a eu lieu. Un événement que même un néophyte qualifierait d'historique._ Il_ a ouvert la chambre des secrets et s'est proclamé descendant de Salazar Serpentard._ Il_ a fait accusé Hagrid, demi géant, même année, Poufsouffle, attirance notable pour les créature magiques communément qualifiées de monstrueuse, cachant une acromantule dans une malle.

Une fille est morte. Tuée par un regard du basilic. Oui, je connais ce monstre. Rappelez vous, l'Histoire c'est nous qui la conservons.

_Il _est donc Fourchelang.

Après cet événement d'une importance considérable le professeur de potion a décidé de nous changer de binôme de potion. J'ai retenu une protestation légitime. Je suis à côté de_ lui_.

Je m'applique à hacher les carapaces de scarabée Je les hache assez bien mais pas parfaitement non plus. Mais _il_ me reprend. _Il_ me dit qu'il veut une potion parfaite et m'explique brièvement comment bien découper ces insectes. Je crois que c'est le plus de mot qu'il ne m'ait jamais adressé.

Je le regarde un instant. Ce temps est suffisant pour qu'_il_ tente à nouveau de pénétrer mon esprit. _Il _s'est amélioré. Beaucoup de progrès. Mais je ne me suis pas permise de le féliciter. Pas même un sourire. Je tourne juste la tête pour reprendre ma découpe méthodique. Ma défense mentale devait suffisamment l'étonner. Nous avons obtenu un optimal pour cette potion.

Tout en étant cachée je l'entend demander quelque chose à propos d'Horcruxes à Slugorn. Fait intéressant une fois encore. Comme tout ce qui touche à _lui_.

En sixième année_ il_ est venu me chercher à la bibliothèque. Je lis un livre d'histoire, tandis que Potter et McGonnagall discutent de Quiddich. J'ai levé les yeux à l'entente de mon nom. Le directeur des Serpentards veut me voir. Étonnant.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont _il_ m'escorte en silence. J'ai peur de l'intriguer. Peur qu'_il _ne me force à prendre parti dans cette Histoire qui n'est pas la mienne. Peur qu'_il _ne voit à travers mon rôle d'ombre. C'est stupide.

_Il_ ne dit rien. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Avant de changer de chemin pour se rendre dans la salle commune _il_ se retourne_. Il_ a une bague à la main gauche. Horcruxe. _Il_ en a déjà réalisé une.

C'est certain, _il_ va influer sur l'histoire d'une manière extraordinaire. _Il _tente pour la troisième fois la légilimancie sur moi. _Il _est passé maître dans cet art. Sa présence est presque intangible. Mais ma maîtrise de l'occlumancie est bien supérieure. Personne ne doit pouvoir voir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Pour le bien de ce monde. Et de cette personne. Il serait dommage de tuer un garçon promit à un si brillant avenir.

Je lui sourit et continue mon chemin vers les cachots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Slughorn m'invite maintenant à l'une de ses fêtes privées. J'ai assisté à chacune de ses partie mais jamais en tant qu'invité. Ce changement ne me convient pas vraiment. J'ai toujours préférer ne pas être sur le devant de la scène. Être cachée dans le noir me convient mieux.

Je préfère espionner. Je suis très douée pour cela. Personne ne me voit jamais. Où alors ils ne font pas attention. En même temps, pourquoi s'inquiéteraient ils d'une petite araignée dans un coin du plafond? Moi même je ne fait pas attention aux araignées. Je devrait. Après tout si je peux me changer en arachnide qu'est ce qui me dit que je suis la seule?

Il me faut un cavalier. J'irai avec mon frère. Il est toujours d'une grande aide. Je pourrai retourner à la salle commune. Après tout, c'est là qu'_il_ se dirigeait. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un test. Il ne faut pas qu'_il _sache que je le suit, qu'_il_ est mon sujet favori. _Il_ ne peut pas comprendre mon intérêt pour _lui_. Je retourne donc à la bibliothèque.

Deux jour après je le croise dans un couloir. Alors que je continue mon chemin l'air de rien _il_ m'appelle. Je le regarde, sans montrer mon étonnement. C'est rare que nous échangions autre chose que de polies salutation. _Il _me propose de venir avec moi à la soirée. Vu le ton employé cela ressemble plus à un ordre. Je lui sourit avec le même air désolé que j'ai eu la première fois qu'il a tenté de pénétrer dans mon esprit. J'y vais déjà avec mon frère. Puis je tourne les talons. _Il_ tient vraiment à me faire entrer dans l'histoire. Il va falloir que je sois plus prudente.

La soirée se passe bien. Entendez par là aucun incident particulier. Les conversation cachent sous leur politesse des informations importantes. Slughorn a cela de bien qu'il me mâche le travail en rassemblant les personnes pouvant prendre de l'importance dans l'histoire.

Septième année. La dernière dans ce château. _Il _a été nommé préfet en chef. _Il_ obtient toujours ce qu'_il _veut._ Il_ a discuté du cas de son homologue avec ses partisans. J'ai été soulagée qu'_il_ choisisse simplement de détourner les soupçons. Je m'en suis voulue. Je ne suis pas sensé apprécier McGonagall. Mais même si _il _avait décidé de la tuer je ne serai pas intervenue. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

J'observe invisible les élèves inquiets pour leurs examens, leur futur. _Lui _ne se pose pas tant de question. Son plan est déjà en place._ Il _a rassemblé beaucoup de monde derrière _lui_. Des gens puissants qui le soutiendront.

_Il _adapte son discours en fonction de ses auditeurs. Son réel intérêt est le pouvoir. Un pouvoir absolu. Illimité.

Je reste plus puissante que_ lui_. _Il_ ne le sait pas. Sinon il tenterait de me tuer.

Poudlard est une période révolue. Je continue à le suivre. Mon frère choisit une autre voie. Il m'abandonne. Mais je n'abandonne pas.

Je l'observe toujours.

Je _le_ voit prendre de la puissance, disséminer ses Horcruxes. _Il_ tue des innocents. Divise la communauté sorcière. _Il_ torture. _Il_ hait. _Il_ cherche le pouvoir.

Je passe parfois plus de temps en araignée qu'en humaine. Juste pour pouvoir le suivre. Être là. Écrire les événements les plus intéressants de l'Histoire du moment.

J'entends une prophétie. Je le voit perdre tout son pouvoir en marquant un enfant. Un bébé qui aura un grand rôle lui aussi. Je confierai à mon fils la charge de l'observer. Moi je suis trop occupée avec _lui_.

_Il_ est devenu l'élément central de mes livres. De ma vie quelque part.

Je ne porte pas de jugements sur son action. Il n'est pas question de bien ou de mal. Juste d'intérêt._Il_ a tué des gens. Beaucoup d'innocents. Mais je ne les ait pas sauvés. J'ai regardé chacune de ses victimes mourir, souffrir sans lever le petit doigt pour les aider. J'en ai le pouvoir. Mais le devoir m'en empêche.

Le monde sorcier a vécu de sombres heures. Ce bébé à mes pieds est un synonyme d'espoir. Je me suis autorisée un mot d'encouragement pour cet enfant. Puis je suis partie à la recherche de ce qui restait de _lui_.

J'ai assisté à son retour. Au retour de ses partisans vers_ lui_.Les mangemorts se pressent à ses pieds.

_Il _a élu résidence dans le manoir des Malfoy. J'ai pensé à _lui _rendre visite. À aller le voir. _Il_ ne m'aurait pas tué. Mais alors j'aurai interféré. Et il ne le faut pas.

Je le regarde lancer l'assaut sur Poudlard, à la tête d'une armée insensée. _Il _perd la tête pour sa quête de puissance. _Il_ en oublie cette prudence, cette méticulosité qui le caractérisait pourtant. _Il _ne vérifie pas lui même la mort du garçon. La fierté l'a mené à sa perte.

Je suis redevenue humaine durant la bataille. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Les sorts ne me touchent pas. Ils ne le peuvent pas. Je n'attaque pas. Je me contente de regarder le combat qui se déroule.

Comme toujours je suis une ombre. Regarder. Se souvenir. Écrire. Je respecte toujours mes mots d'ordre. Je respecte toujours l'interdit. Ne pas intervenir.

La baguette de sureau sait reconnaître son maître. Elle ne peut lui faire de mal.

_Il _se reçoit son propre sortilège et s'effondre. C'est fini._ Il_ n'est plus.

Je m'approche de son cadavre. Je ne m'autorise pas une seule larme. Avec _lui_ s'achève mon histoire. _Il _en était le centre. Cela fait des années que je n'ai vécu que pour_ lui_. Aucune larme. Je me retourne et laisse ce cadavre derrière moi. Lord Voldemort est mort. Il ne reste que la mémoire.

Je repose mon dernier livre sur une étagère. Je regarde dehors. Il fait beau. Le soleil me nargue de ses rayons. Je pense à mon frère que je n'ai plus revu depuis longtemps. Je pense à l'avenir du monde qui ne m'intéresse plus et que je laisse à mon fils. Je pense à _lui_.

Je ne suis plus l'ombre de personne.


End file.
